Nikki Grayson Mitchell
| years = 1982–88, 1993–2003 2005–14 | first = August 4, 1982 | last = October 30, 2014 | family = Grayson, Robinson | alias = | birthname = Nicole Victoria Grayson | born = | birthplace = , | died = | deathplace = | occupation = Novelist, Freelance journalist | employer = | residence = Los Angeles, California | hometown = Jericho City, USA | spouse = Dexter Hawkins (1996–97, inv/ann) Frankie Snyder (1998–2002, div) Jeremy Mitchell (2002–14, div) Ian Spencer (2014–15, wid) | romances = | father = Nicholas Grayson | mother = Daphne Grayson | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = Amelia Grayson | brothers = Terence Grayson | sisters = | halfbrothers = Drew Grayson Cameron Grayson | halfsisters = Angela Hawkins Mariah Grayson | sons = Trey Mitchell D.J. Hawkins | daughters = Zoe Hawkins Kylie Mitchell | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Terry Grayson | grandmothers = Valerie Grayson Evelyn Robinson | nephews = Quincy Grayson | nieces = | uncles = Keith Robinson | aunts = Victoria Hawkins Vivian Grayson | cousins = Delia Newman Tyler Robinson Danielle Robinson Channing Cooper III | relatives = }} Nicole Victoria "Nikki" Spencer (née Grayson; previously D'Angelo, Hawkins, Snyder, Baldwin and Mitchell) Storylines 1982–88 1993 Nikki comes back to Jericho City in January 1993 having recently been kicked out of boarding school. She takes a liking to her dad's new girlfriend Talia Romlotti and schemes along with her grandfather to keep them together. Nikki is furious when she finds Nick in bed with his ex-wife Amelia and hates that he has destroyed another relationship for Amelia. When Nikki begins acting out, Nick sends her to live with big sister Angie. 1994 In 1994, Nikki starts going to the Hawkins Foundation after school program where Angie works. Nikki develops a crush on Angie's boyfriend Dexter Hawkins during their tutoring sessions. Hoping to get Dexter for herself, Nikki enlist Dexter's jealous brother Jeremy Mitchell help to break up Dexter and Angie in exchange for Nikki writing his college essay. When Jeremy's womanizer best friend R.J. Baldwin takes a liking to her, Nikki uses it to her advantage to get attention from Dexter. However, Jeremy also warns Nikki about how aggressive R.J. can be. In July 1994, Nick announces that he is moving to London for business and to be closer to Nikki's twin brother Terence. He wants Nikki to come with him but she is very much against the idea. After enduring Nikki's begging, Angie convinces Nick to let Nikki live with her while he is out of town. Nick reluctantly agrees and says goodbye to Nikki on August 2, 1994. During a party, Nikki accidentally gets drugged and ends up sleeping with R.J. Nikki later confides in Jeremy that she thinks R.J. raped her which leads to a fight between R.J. and Jeremy and Jeremy getting suspended from school. R.J.'s father and district attorney Rodney launches smear campaign vilifying Nikki in the press and accusing her of lying. 1995 Nikki eventually confronts R.J. and she is shocked when he reveals a videotape of their tryst in which she willfully sleeps with him. A furious Jeremy brutally attacks R.J. in an attempt to defend Nikki and gets himself arrested. Devastated that Dexter was not her first, Nikki finds comfort with Jeremy and they have sex in February 1995. However, Nikki can't let go of her obsession with Dexter. She drugs him and arranges it so Angie and Jeremy find them in bed together. Dexter quickly realizes he was drugged and threatens to press charges forcing Nikki to skip town and miss her high school graduation. In July, Nikki resurfaces crashing Dexter and Angie's wedding revealing that she is pregnant with his baby. Nikki gives birth to her son whom she names Trey on November 16, 1995 and she makes plans to put the baby up for adoption until Angie breaks up with Dexter so he can be a father to his son -- this severely upsets unstable mother Elaine. 1996 In 1996, Elaine's attempts to get rid of Nikki lead to Dexter always coming to Nikki's defense and they start to grow closer. Nikki bonds with her cousin Josh's new wife Krystal when she defends Krystal against her aunt Blair -- Josh's mom. Meanwhile, Nikki encourages Jeremy to elope with Angie to keep her occupied. Nikki and Dexter christen Trey on August 7, 1996, and Dexter admits that he is falling for her after the ceremony. Trying to keep them apart, Elaine does the unthinkable when she abandons baby Trey at the local clinic. The baby is placed into foster care and adopted by French tourists. During their search for Trey, Nikki and Dexter grow even closer and make love for the first time. They eventually find Trey at an orphanage in France but they must marry in order to regain custody. The family returns home and settles into their new life together. Nikki is overjoyed when Dexter wants to include her in his family's annual Christmas tradition. 1997 In early 1997, Nikki is shocked to discover that Nick has eloped with Allison Avery. Meanwhile, Nikki and Dexter learn their marriage is not legal and that they could potentially lose custody of Trey. They finally marry legally on February 7, 1997 and then go on an extended honeymoon leaving Trey behind. The newly weds return home in May 1997 to a less then warm welcome from Dexter's mother. In the meantime, Nikki comforts Krystal who is shocked by the revelation that her late brother Benny is actually her biological father. Shortly after their return, Dexter gets into a car accident which leaves him in a brief coma. When he wakes up, Dexter has no memory of his love for Nikki and wants nothing to do with her. Nikki is devastated when Elaine serves her with annulment papers and Dexter says he still loves Angie. Nikki gets drunk and finds comfort with rookie cop, Frankie Snyder. Though he is supposed to arrest her for underage drinking, he lets her go with a warning. R.J. follows Nikki into her apartment and forces himself on her. Frankie checks on her the following day and he discovers her collapsed in the shower. They make love and Nikki later reveals that she was raped. Though she knows R.J. did it, she's afraid to come forward fearing no one will believe her. Nikki is relieved when her twin brother Terence shows up and she throws him a welcome home party to distract herself. Unfortunately, Krystal leaves town immediately after and Nikki encourages Josh to go after her. Frankie convinces Nikki to attend a support group for rape victims. Meanwhile, Nikki does her best to remind Dexter of their love and the family they built. Nikki soon discovers she is pregnant and is very worried that R.J. is the baby's father. But, knowing Dexter could also be her child's father, Nikki uses the pregnancy to drive a wedge between Angie and Dexter. Angie later tells Dexter about the rape and that anyone could be the baby's father. Nikki apologizes for lying and Dexter shocks everyone by proposing to her leaving Frankie devastated. Frankie knows he might be the child's father and wants to be with Nikki but she begs him to keep quiet. Terence later invites Nikki, Dexter, Frankie, Angie, Jeremy and R.J. to visit Nick and his wife Allison in London and Allison throws the couple an impromptu wedding ceremony. Unfortunately Nick is stranded in Los Angeles on a business trip. As Nikki and Dexter prepare to remarry in September 1997, Angie reveals that Dexter is not Trey's father, but Jeremy is. Nikki is forced to reveal that she never slept with Dexter and only led him to believe they had sex. Angie punches a pregnant and marries Dexter in front of her. Later that night, R.J. confronts Nikki about her baby's paternity and she accidentally kills him. Nikki collapses and Frankie finds her with the body. The group rushes Nikki out of town and later learn that Nick has confessed to R.J.'s murder. A furious Jeremy makes plans to sue for custody Trey. With Nikki ostracized by her friends and family, Nikki leans on Frankie and they fall in love. He wants to raise her baby regardless of the paternity. Nikki is furious to discover that Terence uncovered the truth about Trey's paternity and told Angie. She pushes him away feeling betrayed. 1998 Frankie and Nikki become engaged on Christmas and marry in February 1998. Nick is convicted for R.J.'s murder and sent prison shortly after Frankie and Nikki come back from their honeymoon. Nikki is distraught when Nick is killed in prison and goes into premature labor forcing her to stay in bed for the duration of her pregnancy. 2000 2001 2002 2003 Following Terence's death in October 2003, Nikki suffers a nervous breakdown and tries to commit suicide. To keep her safe and protect the health of their unborn child, Jeremy has Nikki committed to a special hospital in California. Jeremy later packs up the kids and they got to California to be near Nikki. 2005– References External links Category:Generations of Jericho characters Category:Characters introduced in 1977 Category:Grayson family Category:1977 births